Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~
Winter Concert Tour''' ---- Released TBA Format DVD Recorded 2014 ---- Hello! Project Concert Tour Chronology ---- Previous: ~Sorezore!~ & ~Mazekoze!~ Summer 2013 Tour Next: TBA Summer 2014 Tour ]] Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ is Hello! Project's upcoming annual winter concert tour. The tour was announced on November 14, 2013 and the tour will take place from January 2, 2014 to February 16, 2014. This concert is part of two concert series: *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *'Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~' Setlist #Romance no Tochuu #Dokka~n Capriccio #MC1 #Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC2 #Solo Performance 1 #''Performance Varies'' #*Kiseki no Kaori Dance. - Sayashi Riho, Hagiwara Mai #*I & You & I & You & I - Michishige Sayumi, Sato Masaki, Hagiwara Mai, Uemura Akari #''Performance Varies'' #*Tanpopo - Kudo Haruka, Shimizu Saki, Nakanishi Kana #*The Bigaku - Suzuki Kanon, Fukuda Kanon #''Performance Varies'' #*Choto Mate Kudasai! - Fukumura Mizuki, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, Miyazaki Yuka #*Shortcut - Ikuta Erina, Kudo Haruka, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Okai Chisato #Solo Performance 2 #''Performance Varies'' #*Aenai Nagai Nichiyoubi - Ikuta Erina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Uemura Akari #*Kanashiki Heaven - Oda Sakura, Miyamoto Karin #''Performance Varies'' #*The Matenrou Show - Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina, Okai Chisato, Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Takagi Sayuki #*Sakura Mankai - Iikubo Haruna Kumai Yurina, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka #MC3 #Bitter & Sweet - Bitter & Sweet #''Performance Varies'' #*Robo Kiss - Sato Masaki, Tamura Meimi #*Nikutai wa Shoujiki na EROS - Fukumura Mizuki, Sugaya Risako, Kanazawa Tomoko #Aitai Aitai Aitai na - Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Fukuda Kanon, Kanazawa Tomoko #Suki-chan - Michishige Sayumi, Sugaya Risako, Yajima Maimi, Miyamoto Karin #Iza, Susume! Steady go! - °C-ute, then all. #MC4 #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa - Morning Musume '14 #Uchouten LOVE - S/mileage with ℃-ute #Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu - Juice=Juice #Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou with Morning Musume '14 #"Ii Yatsu" - S/mileage #Aitte Motto Zanshin - ℃-ute #1-Oku 3-Senman Sou Diet Oukoku - Berryz Koubou #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) - Juice=Juice with S/mileage and Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - Morning Musume '14 #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - ℃-ute with Berryz Koubou and Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC5 #Happy Daisakusen Solo Performances ;January 3: #Tsuugaku Vector - Kumai Yurina #Ai no Dangan - Ishida Ayumi ;January 4 #Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobidatsu Kara - Suzuki Airi #Suppin to Namida. - Fukuda Kanon Featured Members *Master of Ceremony **Makoto *Morning Musume '14 **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako **20th Gen: Yamaki Risa, Oura Hirona *Bitter & Sweet **Tasaki Asahi **Hasegawa Moemi Concert Schedule *13 shows External Links *Event dates Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2014 Concerts Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In